


Begging for More

by sahiya



Series: A Time Lord, an Immortal, and a River [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Begging, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Vibrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gives Jack a thorough tutorial in how to drive a Time Lord mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging for More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Canaan! Many thanks to Fuzzyboo for the beta. 
> 
> This is the first porn I've written in far too long, and possibly some of the kinkiest porn I've written in - well, _ever_. But it was certainly a lot of fun!

Jack thought that by all rights, he probably should have hated River Song. After all, they were both bold, brash, good with a gun, omnisexual, and anomalies in space and time; but where he set the Doctor’s teeth on edge, she apparently made him roll over and show her his throat. It was hard to hate her, though, when she was so damn much fun, and when, without her, he’d probably have never gotten to hear the Doctor beg. And that, it turned out, was well worth waiting for. 

They’d picked Jack up in a bazaar on the Moon of Perth. Jack had noticed the gleam in River’s eye immediately and known what it meant, even as the Doctor said, “This is River, and she’s my _wife_ , Jack, so no saying ‘hello’!” Jack had expected it to take weeks to bring him around, but he hadn’t counted on the powers of persuasion possessed by River Song. In less than seventy-two hours, TARDIS time, he found himself in their bed, being granted a tutorial by the only living expert in the universe on how to drive a Time Lord mad.

“He’s extremely impatient,” River told Jack calmly, as she checked the knots in the scarves that bound the Doctor to the bed. “Never really learned about delayed gratification, our Doctor.”

“I am right here, you know,” the Doctor said, sounding remarkably petulant for someone who was tied to a bed and about to get spectacularly laid. 

River didn’t bat an eye. “Do we need the gag tonight, Doctor?” she asked. 

“No,” he said, just this side of sulky. River frowned at him, and he amended, “No, River.”

“Good. Would you like him to call you ‘captain’?” she asked Jack. “It might help settle him a bit, keep him from being too cheeky.”

Jack gave it a brief moment of consideration, but it felt . . . wrong, somehow. Whenever he had imagined this, back when the Doctor had been a regular feature in his rotation of fantasies, he’d been the one tied up. Not that he wouldn’t take this in a heartbeat, but having the Doctor call him ‘captain’ in bed would just be strange. And Jack sensed that if the Doctor did it, it would only be to please River. “Thanks, but no,” he finally said.

River merely nodded. “Come here, then.” She led him over to the closet and pulled out a box. She opened it, and Jack raised his eyebrows at the extremely impressive - not to mention eclectic - collection of toys inside. “These aren’t _his_?” he asked in a low voice, glancing back at the Doctor, who seemed to have finally given up squirming against his bonds. He was lying quietly, head tipped back. The exposed line of his throat did strange things to Jack’s insides. 

“No, they’re mine,” River said. “But he enjoys them.”

Jack glanced at her. “What are the your rules?”

“No pain,” she said. “No humiliation, either. The Doctor doesn’t like either of those. You should keep in mind that he’s not a true submissive. But he likes not being in charge for a while, and I like it when he does what I say - it happens so rarely outside this room.”

Jack nodded. He understood the impulse - on both sides - all too well. “Got it.”

River pushed the box into his hands. “Take what you want. I’m going to slip into something more comfortable, as they say.” She turned and went into the bathroom, and Jack was alone with the Doctor. 

Jack looked down at the box. None of what it contained was particularly surprising, in and of itself, but Jack had a hard time imagining the Doctor using any of it. He could only imagine the ten shades of red his first Doctor - or his second - would have turned, if he’d seen even one of the items in River’s box of tricks. His respect for River ratcheted up a notch. 

He picked up one of the toys. He’d played with this, or one very similar, before. Inserted inside the Doctor, it would deliver regular pulses to his prostate, enough to keep him stimulated and - if combined with one of the many cockrings Jack could see - helplessly, ecstatically frustrated. Jack felt his cock twitch in anticipation. The Doctor, bound to the bed and straining, begging for release, would be utterly gorgeous.

But though his body thought that was a marvelous idea, the rest of him didn’t, somehow. None of the toys were very appealing, in fact, and after a moment, Jack found himself putting the box back on the floor of the closet. He turned to the Doctor, surprised that he’d been quiet so long, and found that he was being watched. The Doctor’s eyes were heavy, half-lidded, and there was a flush all along the pale skin of his chest. He was half-hard, Jack saw, and neither of them had touched him yet. 

Jack stripped off his shirt and folded it, placing it on a bedside chair, then undid his belt and stepped out of his trousers. The Doctor watched, avidly. When he was naked, Jack sat on the bed, placing his hand, fingers spread, in the middle of the Doctor’s chest. The Doctor inhaled sharply. 

“You’ve changed a lot,” Jack observed. 

“So have you,” the Doctor said. 

“Not that much.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Jack,” the Doctor murmured. His eyes slid past Jack, and Jack turned to see River emerge from the bathroom. She was naked beneath a gauzy red robe. Naked and gorgeous, all soft, round curves. The Doctor was one lucky bastard. 

River paused when she saw them. “No toys?” she said to Jack. 

“I’d rather not,” he said, honestly. He didn’t want anything between him and the Doctor, he realized. Not this first time.

She nodded. “I see. Well, I hope you don’t mind if I indulge myself.” She went to the box and knelt to rummage around. When she stood, she had in her hand a simple bullet vibe, the kind that could be found in any rudimentary 21st century sex shop. She pulled an armchair up close to the end of the bed and sat, bracing herself on the mattress with her feet. 

“What are you doing?” the Doctor asked, brow furrowing. 

But Jack had caught on. He wondered if this had been River’s plan all along. “Any requests?” he asked her. 

River palmed her vibrator on, and its quiet buzz filled the room. “He’s terribly pretty when he begs.”

Jack’s cock twitched. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

He waited for the Doctor’s objection, but to his surprise, it didn’t come. “Well?” the Doctor said, when he didn’t move immediately. “What are you waiting for, Jack? I never knew you to be shy before.”

“River’s right,” Jack said, frowning down at him. “You _are_ cheeky.” But he could think of more interesting ways to shut him up than using a gag. He leaned down and kissed the Doctor, threading his fingers into the soft, silky strands of his hair, so much longer than he was used to. The Doctor kissed him back with satisfying alacrity, but the angle was awkward, and after a moment Jack broke it off to kneel on the bed. He swung one leg over so that he was straddling the Doctor’s hips and kissed him again, skimming his hands down his body and back up again. The Doctor wriggled a bit, obviously trying to get their cocks lined up, and Jack bit his lip - not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough that the Doctor jerked, startled. 

“You heard River,” Jack told him. “She wants you to beg. You’re going to have to work for this, Doctor.” He glanced over his shoulder at River, who had slid down in the chair, her hair spilling every which way, and was watching them with her lips slightly parted. She was circling her clit slowly with the bullet vibe. “Lube?” he asked. 

“Bedside drawer,” River said, her voice gone breathy. 

There were a number of interesting things in the bedside drawer, Jack discovered, some of which he wouldn’t have minded playing with some other time. But he found the lube he was looking for easily. To his relief, it wasn’t anything fancy; no fragrances, no flavors, just plenty of slick. 

“And what do you intend that for?” the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jack settled himself between the Doctor’s bent legs and drizzled the lube onto his fingers. He stroked himself, neither as hard or as fast as he wanted. The Doctor watched his hand almost hungrily, his eyes gone dark with desire. Jack still hadn’t laid a finger on his cock. “Is there a wrong answer to that question?” Jack asked. 

“No - no wrong answer,” the Doctor managed. His hips shifted restlessly between Jack’s thighs. “Just like to know.”

“Stop moving,” Jack said, and the Doctor did. A little thrill went up Jack’s spine. “It’s just for my fingers,” he said, pleased when his voice didn’t shake. “For now, at least.”

The Doctor nodded. Jack gave himself one last stroke, swirling his thumb around the tip for good measure before taking the Doctor’s balls in hand. His fingers were slick, and he let them slide around a bit on his palm, as he reached back with his fingers to massage the Doctor’s perineum. The Doctor squirmed until Jack frowned at him, and then he stilled. “Good,” Jack murmured, and to his surprise, the Doctor flushed, all the way down to his cock. For someone who was not a true submissive, Jack thought, the Doctor enjoyed this an awful lot. 

He pressed hard, massaging deeper. The Doctor made a choked noise and his toes curled, but he otherwise managed not to move. “Tell me what you want, Doctor. Tell me how you want me to touch you.” 

River groaned, and Jack heard her kick the speed of the vibrator up to the next setting. He couldn’t see her himself, but he saw the Doctor look past him to her. Jack stroked himself again with his free hand. “Tell him,” River commanded, the first she’d spoken in several minutes. “Tell him, Doctor.”

“I want,” the Doctor said, his voice rough, “I want you to put your fingers inside me. And I want you to - to suck me.”

“Which part of you?” River asked, almost sweetly. “Your nipples, sweetie?”

The Doctor shook his head. Jack could see his focus flicking back and forth between them, between Jack stroking himself and River pleasuring herself with the vibrator. His breath was coming very short. “My cock,” he managed. “I want you to suck my cock. With your fingers still inside of me.”

“And what do you say?” River asked, in that same semi-sweet tone. 

“Please,” the Doctor said, voice strained. “Please, Jack. Please suck my cock and put your fingers -” He broke off with a strained cry, as Jack bent and licked a wide stripe up the underside of the Doctor’s cock. The Doctor’s hips lifted off the bed, but Jack grabbed them, pushing them back down. 

“Don’t come,” he told the Doctor. “River’s going to tell you when to come.” The Doctor nodded. Jack slicked up his hands again and slid his hand back, along the Doctor’s perineum to his hole. He pushed one finger in, slowly.

“More,” the Doctor said.

“Bossy,” Jack admonished, but he added another finger all the same, searching, searching . . . he found what he was looking for and the Doctor’s whole body twitched, as though he’d been shocked. Behind him, River gave a gasping sort of cry, and then moaned, low and guttural. Jack had to close his eyes and breathe, lest he come, too. 

When he’d managed to recover himself, he opened his eyes and found the Doctor looking back at him. He pushed his fingers deeper inside and crooked them. The Doctor seemed better prepared for it this time, or at least he didn’t twitch quite so hard. Jack took the head of his cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. The fluid was salty-bitter on his tongue, not so different from a human’s. “Under the head,” he heard River say. “With your tongue. Gently.” Jack probed with his tongue and then found it - a little nodule. He tongued it - gently, as River had recommended - and the Doctor’s hips pushed up against his hand. 

“Not yet, sweetie,” River said, from a different place this time. Jack glanced up and saw that she’d abandoned her bedside armchair and was sitting up against the headboard. She held the vibe against her clit with one hand; the fingers of the other were buried in the Doctor’s hair. The Doctor’s eyes were closed and his lips parted, his breathing harsh. River caught Jack’s eye and gave him a nod. Jack bent his head, closed his eyes, and gave his all. 

His all would have had most people coming inside of two minutes. But each time the Doctor seemed to be getting close, River would say, “Not yet, sweetie.” Jack wasn’t sure how long she kept him on the edge, but it was long enough that she came again, clenching her hand in the Doctor’s hair. He moaned, almost crying with overstimulation. Jack felt a little cruel, but also more aroused than he’d ever been in his very long life. He tongued the sweet spot just below the head of the Doctor’s cock and massaged his prostate, and the Doctor sobbed. “Please,” he begged at last. “Please, River, Jack, _please_ , _please_ -”

“Yes, sweetie,” River said, then, her voice a low purr. She switched off the vibe. “Come for us now, Doctor.” She glanced down the bed and caught Jack’s eye again. “You, too, Jack.”

All it took was a little suction, and then the Doctor was coming. Jack sucked him dry, and only then did he touch himself, for the first time in what felt like hours. He came instantly, splattering across the Doctor’s belly. He slumped forward, mind blank, beyond words, beyond thought. 

He came back to himself a little when a strong pair of arms came up to hold him, and he realized that River must have untied the Doctor. Jack let himself relax, bonelessly, into the Doctor’s chest. The mattress shifted and he heard footsteps padding away toward the bathroom. “That was . . . wow,” he mumbled into the Doctor’s chest.

“Yeah,” the Doctor agreed, clearly in a similarly non-verbal place. “And fun.”

“Yeah.” Jack turned his head so he could speak more easily. “Your wife is brilliant.”

The Doctor tightened his arms around Jack. “She is, isn’t she?”

River rose yet again in Jack’s esteem when she returned a few minutes later with two warm, damp flannels in hand. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. “This must be for you,” he told Jack. “She always makes me do the mopping up. Says it’s only fair, since I make the mess.”

“Oh shut up,” River said, sprawling out and using the flannel wipe down the Doctor’s chest and belly. He made a contented sound and wriggled around in the bed so he was sandwiched between River and Jack. “Like this, do you?”

“Been in worse places,” the Doctor said. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I always enjoy myself, sweetie,” River said, bending to brush her lips across his. “What about you, Jack? Did you have a good time?”

“Of course,” Jack said, smiling at the two of them. “How could I not?”

River smiled at him. “Maybe next time you’d like to be tied up.”

Jack’s breath caught in his throat. The thought of being tied up and tortured by River and the Doctor was almost enough to make his tired cock pay attention. “I might,” he admitted. 

“Good,” River said, yawning. “Then it’s decided. Jack’s staying.”

“Wait, what?” Jack and the Doctor said, almost simultaneously. 

River waved her hand imperiously. “Well, we only just found him, Doctor, you can’t expect me to give him up so soon. And don’t tell me you _want_ to leave,” she added to Jack. “I’m not an idiot.”

She certainly wasn’t. Jack looked at the Doctor. “I’d like to stay,” he said, “but only if you want me to.”

“I want you to,” the Doctor said, meeting Jack’s eyes. “Even if the two of you together might force an early regeneration on me.” Jack smiled, and the Doctor lifted his hand, rubbing his thumb over the crows feet that were new since the last time he’d seen the Doctor. “And River’s right.”

Jack frowned. “About what?”

The Doctor smiled. “Next time, it’s your turn.”

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a (somewhat less kinky but still porny) sequel, which I wrote for Firefly124: [Blindsided](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627462).


End file.
